Such shading arrangements are known from practice and are realized as roller blind arrangements, for example, comprising a roller blind web which can be unwound from a winding device for shading a transparent roof section of the corresponding passenger car or can be wound up on the winding device for uncovering the transparent roof section, respectively. At an edge spanning in the transverse direction of the vehicle, the roller blind web is connected to the winding device formed in particular as a winding shaft. The edges arranged on both sides of the roller blind web relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the roof are each guided in a guide track spanning the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Hence, the roller blind web can be kept taut in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
Alternatively, it is known from practice to use a so-called sliding headliner for shading a transparent roof section of a passenger car, said sliding headliner comprising a stiff, plate-like carrier body guided in lateral guide tracks spanning in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle via lateral gliders.
In known passenger cars, a light is generally arranged in the sliding headliner area for illuminating a vehicle interior. This light is often arranged at the front of the roof section. Additionally, another light can be provided above the backseat of the corresponding vehicle for illuminating the back of the car.